heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Adrian Baker
Dr. Adrian Baker, also known as "The Doc" or "Doctor Death," is a minor antagonist in Heavy Rain, making his first and only appearance in "The Doc." Information Background Baker is a former surgeon who lost his medical license, and now makes money by selling prescription drugs. He is 64 years old at the time the story takes place. He legally owns the apartment at which the Lizard Trial (the third trial Ethan Mars faced) takes place, but he rented that apartment to Paco Mendez, who rented it out to the Origami Killer. His legal ownership of this apartment is what caused Madison Paige to visit him. In Game When Madison arrives at his house, she claims to be visiting to buy "Betropen," a fictional drug. Baker allows her in, and offers her a glass of wine. If she drinks the wine, she will be knocked out. If not, whilst Baker is looking for Betropen, Madison will have to search for evidence. If she goes into Baker's bedroom, she can find a card for the Blue Lagoon. After taking the card, she will be able to leave. If she walks too far down the hallway or stays in the house too long (either by not finding the card or not leaving right after finding the card), Baker will knock her out. If she was knocked out in any of the above scenarios, Madison awakens to find that she is tied to an operating table in the basement of Baker's house. Here, he reveals his true nature as a psychotic, sadistic, and bloodthirsty man. He has a set of tools (a hammer, various heavy objects, and a drill) that he plans to use to torture and kill Madison. Before murdering her, he will go upstairs to drive away a person soliciting Bibles thrice -- Madison can escape at any time. If she doesn't escape, she will be helpless as Baker kills her. If she escapes, she and Baker will have a fight that will end with one of them killing the other with a circular saw or a drill. Baker plays no further role in the game. People Killed * Matthew * Madison Paige﻿ (if she is captured and fails to escape in time or loses the fight) Possible Deaths * The Doc - If Madison wins the fight, she will kill Baker by drilling into his chest. Trivia * Baker's scene in "The Doc" is similar to the climax of the film Urban Legend, where the antagonist has the heroine bound to a table and is preparing to harvest her organs. * Baker seems to be a necrophiliac, seeing how he rubs Madison's thighs and generally her body after he kills or thinks he has killed her. His use of a drill (a phallic symbol) as an instrument of torture and murder is further evidence of his paraphilia. * The man who rings the doorbell is selling Bibles, which is a reference to a guardian angel (as he prevents Madison from being killed by Baker). * His voice is very similar to Vincent's, though it is unknown if the actor is the same. * Baker is the third person with an optional fight, the first being Troy, and the second being Andrew. * He bears a strong resemblance to Dr. Christian Szell, the main villain from Marathon Man. * Even if Madison leaves Baker's house without killing him, she will still refer to him as "Doctor Death." * Baker is played by actor Christian Erickson, probably best known for his appearance in the video game MegaRace as the slightly unhinged host Lance Boyle. * He is the first character who can kill Madison. * In a sense, avoiding the fight scene with Baker will leave him alive and unpunished for his crimes, making him a potential Karma Houdini. Gallery File:Adrian Baker Facial Expressions.jpeg|Concept art of Adrian Baker's facial expressions by Ronan Rouxel File:Adrian Baker Head Render.jpeg|Head render of Adrian Baker by Ronan Rouxel File:Adrian Baker Body and Head Render (Uncolored).jpeg|Uncolored body and head render of Adrian Baker by Ronan Rouxel de:Adrian Baker es:Adrian Baker Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Purgatory Category:Madison Paige Characters